The Zafaran Tournament
by SunbrightMoonlight
Summary: ON HIATUS FOR A VERY LONG TIME. I AM VERY SORRY GUYS, BUT I CANNOT WORK ON MY STORIES FOR A VERY LONG TIME. MAY NOT WORK ON THEM UNTIL THE MIDDLE OF JUNE. I AM VERY SORRY.PLEASE FORGIVE ME.


okay,  
So i decided to make something a bit more...lighthearted, and i've seen many others do this,so i thought it may be fun!

So, there will be a tournament, where 4 trainers from kanto,jhoto,hoenn, sinnoh and unova, two being being boys and two being girls,from each respective region, would compeat in a tournament in a place called the Zafaran island( me being cheep me, i took an actualll city from pokemon and changed it into kurdish, because i wasn't feeling very origenal, XD) in tag battles(teams will be picked at RANDOM, be drawing names in real life.) It will not really have much of a story line until about half way in the tournament.

there will be some rules though:

No legendaries OR phesudo legendaris (these are: dragonite,tyranitar,metagross,gachomp, and if i remeber correctly, hydregion, as i am not quite familliar with unova as i do not own the games or watch,and they haven't released the manga yet in english on any websites i see.)

One hit KOs are forbidden.  
(must i explain this futher?)

ONE, and only ONE pokemon, can learn a move it normally wouldn't. DO NOT GO OVER BOARD WITH THIS.  
(If i see someone send something like a bulbasaur who knows fireblast, i may break this computer and my aunt will strangle me and i might die and i may never finish any stories and that would be too bad wouldn't it? I'm honestly not sure if i'm kidding when i say this...O_O)

I forgot to add this before,but only four moves

HM moves are optional, not nessecary.

Shinies are allowed (even if it's your whole party.)

your OC must be between the age of 10-18.

You may have pokemon from other regions besides your own,BUT one of your pokemon must be native to your .The region is not where they are currently living but rather where they are from(as they might have moved like my own OC)

Okay,now that the rules are over with,Here is the OC form!

Name:(your OCs name)  
Gender: (god help you if i must explain this fast.)  
Age: (how old your OC is.)  
Personality: (Please be as detailed as possible, or i will not accept you.)  
Bio: (this is COMPLEATLY optional.)  
Party:  
(INSERT POKEMON,NICKNAME IF YOU WISH)

gender:

Nature:

Held item:  
moves:  
other:  
(repeat for the next five pokemon)  
Apearance:(height,skin color,eyes,hair,ect. you get the idea.)  
Clothers: (what they naked people allowed XD)  
Likes:  
Dislikes:  
Region:  
Town/city/ect. :  
Other: (anything else?)  
For example,here is mine( i will NOT turn out winner. How late it will be until i am eleminated, i will have to wait and see)

Name: Coruja Delanuite, nicknamed Cory by those closer to her.

Gender: female

Age: 13

Personality: Coruja is really really immature, and often acts like a ten year old,leading to most of her friends  
being younger than is often regarded as a weird person, for acting very different for her age,  
and for having the quality of being exceptionally crazy, if not slightly insane.  
She is known to change moods hates electronics, and does as much as possible to keep away from them.  
Coruja is known to be very kind to people, as long as they are nice to you arn't nice to her, do not expect  
her to even care about your won't actually be mean to someone she hates, unless they downright walk  
on her nerves, then she can get kinda violent. Coruja is known to be quite a chatterbox, but not to the point  
where you can't say anything because she never shuts up,unlike some is very naive. She loves to  
play pranks on others but never really means any 'll often tease people close to her but she doesn't really  
mean any ofence, which is clearly shown since she herself will often call herself 'stupid' or 'mentally insane'  
and such.

Bio: Coruja never actually planned on becoming a trainer, and met her first pokemon  
( not captured, as she doesn't use pokeballs, even after becoming a trainer, due to her dislike of keeping  
pokemon incased in such a small objet and also due to her hate of electronics.) one day at the age of six, when  
she was exploring , she had found an injured zubat,and decided to help it. to her shock,when she

picked the injured pokemon up, it had been it had been healed, she decided to let it go, but

the zubat refused to go,claiming that he didn't belong here and the others would always pick on it  
wouldn't hurt to let the zubat stay with her, she decided to bring him home with her mom came back,  
She nearly had a heart attack, and tried to get it out of the immmediatly interfeared, explaining  
to her mother about what had mother was greatly shocked at this news, because like you and i know,  
pokemon can't since her mother never let her see any pokemon or interact with them, she knew little  
to nothing about pokemon,meaning of corse, she didn't know pokemon weren't supposed to talk,or heal when they met  
human contact(remeber, she's six a six year old's mind, anything is when touched by  
humans is nothing compared to some stuff you probably thought as a kid)  
.Her mother explained she was probably a 'child of viridian forest', one person born every ten years was  
supposed have the power to talk to and heal pokemon when their hand comes in contact with the pokemon.  
Her mother decided to let the zubat stay with since then, Coruja has befriended a snowrunt(later froslass), an eevee(later umbreon)  
, a venonaut, a buneary, and a slowpoke. She quickly grew attached to her pokemon, and soon became a very powerfull trainer. She never actually  
compeated in a tournament before due to lack of self confidence.

Apearance: Coruja looks alot older than she has slightly tanned skin and dark-blonde  
eyes are hazel,but it's hard to tell since her eyes are often either the colour of dark brown( more like black),  
amber, redish-brown, or ocasionally, blue, and are rarely ever their normal hazel hair  
falls halfway down her back and is wavey, and rather has side bangs and has ahoge. she is 64 inches tall.

Clothers: Coruja wears a long ,plain red t-shirt that covers a little of her thighs, often tilted,  
, black atheletic pants with a white striple going down, white shoes with  
a curved blue stroke, and a wooden corno necklace( a horn-shaped necklace said to protect one from the evil eye  
that origenates from italy).

Likes:all pokemon, drawing, writing, playing her ocarina, exploring( mostly at night), acting like an idiot,  
night, mythology( though she knows most myths are true), playing with her pokemon, walking in circles for  
no reason,playing pranks on others,talking,climbing trees, teasing her cousin Jay, pecha berry icecream,  
shiny things(expecially non-valuable shiny things), making stuff out of clay( she made her ocarina herself),  
bird watching( her favourite birds are noctowls and murkrows), parodies, the dark, any place with lots of trees,  
battling(mainly because her pokemon enjoy will heal her opponants pokemon right after though.),acting(likes  
having the part of a crazy person,wonder why XD), anything that makes no sence, books, acting immature,  
scary stories, skating, kayaking,hiking, swimming( her swimming clothes look like normal clothes,  
due to religious reasons),wading, telling total nonsence stories( her favourite being: once apon a time, there was  
a long story i was too lazy to tell END!),plants(she has a green ,since her grandfather was a  
herbalist, she knows a little bit too) and semi precious gems( she finds the precious ones less pretty)

Dislikes: electronics, urban places, rude people, having to sit still for a long time, being in an enclosed space,  
people who have big egos, people making fun of 'weak pokemon'(expecially all, it WAS her best friend  
since she was six), being told to 'act her age', people who treat her differently because she is a girl  
(expecially her mom telling her to act more lady-like.),racist people, nosey people, people mistakening her  
ocarina as a spacegun,submarine,vacumn cleaner,ect.,people who don't treat pokemon as equals, crowds,bullies,  
chores, politics, new music, doctors(" all they know is to cut people up or give you awful  
tasting 'medicine' that probably killed thosands of pokemon trying to make it.I'll stick with mygrandpa's herbal  
, at least they taste good...most of the time..."), and being mistaken as older than  
she really is

Region: Kanto

Town/city/ect. : viridian city

Other: her hand writting looks like a , she is vegetarian(like myself.).

team:

Crobat, Zuro

gender: male

Nature: jolly

Held item: Silver powder

moves: Fly, U-turn, Confuse ray, Toxic  
other: Zuro is alot smaller than the average crobat, and happens to be a bit smaller than a roselia, so even though it knows the HM fly, it cannot actually Fly coruja, and rather,her venomoth does that(even though they cannot learn fly in the games). Zuro is mostly seen perched on Coruja's is also normally smiling rather than frowning like most crobat.

Venomoth, Vena

gender:female

Nature:Bold

Held item: silver powerder  
moves: morning sun, bugbuzz,stun spore,attract  
other:Vena is gigantic for a venomoth, being somewhere around 68 inches(excluding wing tips) and is often seen away from Coruja but will come immediatly after Coruja plays 4 certain notes on her ocarina.

Evo, umbreon

gender: Male

Nature: Brave

Held item: Full insence  
moves: Moonlight, confuseray,payback,  
other:  
(repeat for the next five pokemon)

Froslass, Oru(pronounce imilar to aura.)

gender: Female(as all froslass)

Nature:Docile

Held item:  
moves: Dream Eater,Sing,  
other:  
(repeat for the next five pokemon)

Lopunny, Neer( pronounced Near)

Ability: Cute charm

gender: Female

Nature:

Held item: Silk Scarf  
moves: Return, Sweetkiss,  
other: Neer is alot slammer than normal lopunny, the size of a buneary.  
(repeat for the next five pokemon)

Slowking, Lafa

Ability: Rgenerate(hidden)

gender: Female

Nature: Relaxed

Held item: Shell Bell  
moves:  
other: Neer is alot slammer than normal lopunny, the size of a buneary.  
(repeat for the next five pokemon)


End file.
